


Steady

by parasolghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i wrote this like a year ago but theres a new anime ep so, post second aoba jousai match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the second Karasuno vs Aoba Jousai match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago after Aoba Jousai lost because I couldn't stop crying and tbh here i am again a year later still fucking crying but now on ao3  
> the last time this happened i had to skip class because i couldnt stop crying it was chill

The team is silent as they shuffle off of the court. There is sniffling and pats on the back, but no words are exchanged. The squeak of shoes and smack of volleyballs on the floor fade in the distance as Iwaizumi walks with his head down and his fists clenched so tightly that his nails threaten to leave imprints on his palms.

He hears the sound of footsteps louder than the rest behind him as Oikawa caught up to the team. The setter walks so close to Iwaizumi that their arms brush as they walk, but neither of them steps away from the other and Iwaizumi even finds himself leaning into Oikawa the slightest bit.

Iwaizumi peeks up at Oikawa watching the setter’s face as they walk. Oikawa looks rather calm, his brows relaxed and his eyes gazing forward, guiding Iwaizumi through the hall. His brown eyes flicker down to Iwaizumi curiously and Iwaizumi looks away quickly, biting his lip.

How ironic is it that Oikawa, the ugly crier and bitter loser, was the one with his face steeled in strength while Iwaizumi wavered in his steps, his eyes starting at his feet and tear steaks staining his cheeks.

_Keep it together, Hajime, keep it together._

“Let’s meet outside in fifteen minutes,” the coach says, breaking the silence. Oikawa’s pinky finger curls around Iwaizumi’s, catching his attention and stopping him in his steps. “We’ll talk about the game—gather your belongings.”

The team mumbles their half-hearted assent and Iwaizumi can hardly find his voice. He heaves his bag over his shoulder, feeling heavy as he steps forward, only to be stopped when Oikawa’s hand wraps around his wrist.

“Iwa-chan,” he says, his voice low. The team passes them, none of them questioning Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s pause, aside from Kindaichi, whose nose is still running and eyes still brimming as he looks back at them.

“They’ll catch up,” Hanamaki says to Kindaichi as Matsukawa offers the first year a tissue. “C’mon.”

Oikawa gives them a grateful smile. “Makki, Matsun—let’s have ramen later, okay?” Oikawa asks.

Matsukawa, whose eyes are red, and Hanamaki, whose usual smirk is absent from his lips, look back at Oikawa and Iwaizumi for a minute.

“Only if you’re treating, Captain,” Matsukawa says as they leave Oikawa and Iwaizumi to themselves.

The two of them stand in silence for a minute and Iwaizumi can’t even bring himself to look at Oikawa’s face.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi finally says.

Oikawa takes Iwaizumi’s hand in his own and Iwaizumi can feel the calluses on the setter’s fingers brushing over his palms and Oikawa’s thumbs massaging the back of his hand. “There’s nothing to be sorry about, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says, his voice soft. “We played a very good game.”

“But we didn’t win,” Iwaizumi says through gritted teeth, his voice cracking with exhaustion.

“Everyone on our team played their very best,” Oikawa points out.

“I couldn’t even score a point with your toss,” he says, lowering his head as he feels tears brimming in his eyes. His voice wavers and shakes. “Fuck, if I had just—“

“You hit it though,” Oikawa insists, bending his knees so he could look at Iwaizumi’s face. “Iwa-chan…”

“I couldn’t even get us a single point,” Iwaizumi says as tears began to fall from his eyes and onto their hands. “You sent me that amazing toss and I—“

The rest of Iwaizumi’s words are muffled as Oikawa pulls them closer together, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi waist. “What happened afterwards wasn’t something we could help, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says gently. “You hit my toss though… even though it was a really hard one, you hit it just like I knew you would.”

Iwaizumi buries his face in Oikawa’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” he says weakly, his whole body shaking as he wraps his arms around Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, stop apologizing,” Oikawa says, his voice cracking the slightest bit. “If you cry you know I’m gonna cry, too!”

“God, you’re such a kid,” Iwaizumi chuckles through his tears.

Oikawa moves back a bit to look at Iwaizumi’s face and, sure enough, tears are forming at the corner of the taller boy’s eyes and his face is flushed red. “I can’t believe you would call me a kid when you’re the one crying like we just died!”

“I can’t believe you’re crying already,” Iwaizumi laughs, reaching up to wipe the tears rolling down Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Iwa-chan, I am trying to comfort you and you’re being _mean_ ,” Oikawa says as he hiccups. He presses their foreheads together gently before popping one, two, three pecks on Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Hey, we’re in public, you know?”

“I don’t care,” Oikawa hums as he kisses Iwaizumi again. “Thank you for being my ace, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi finally smiles and leans forward to lay his own kiss on Oikawa. “Thank you for…” Iwaizumi trails off, unsure of what to say. There was really so much he had to thank Oikawa for, how could he possibly choose just one at this moment?

“Everything,” Iwaizumi finally concludes.

Oikawa chuckles. “Iwa-chan, I’m your rock, aren’t I?”

Iwaizumi closes his eyes for a moment before opening them, his gaze so genuine that even Oikawa looks surprised. “Yeah,” he says, “you are,” and he kisses Oikawa again.


End file.
